


Shower Slip

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Humor, Peeping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uno: non sapevo neppure avessi una doccia in quel buco di loft che chiami casa. Due: si può sapere perchè diamine non hai semplicemente chiamato un idraulico?” continuò a macchinetta, mordicchiandosi il labbro quando Derek rimase in mutande e sporgendosi giusto ancora un po' per vedere meglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata al gender bend

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=hs4c53)

_**Shower Slip** _

  
_Prompt: Derek/Fem!Stiles. A Derek si è rotta la doccia e che fare? Chiamare un idraulico? Trovare un modo per aggiustarsela da solo? No, passare dalla finestra di casa Stilinski e chiedere: «Non è che potrei venire da te e usare la tua doccia?»_   
  


Stiles fissava Derek come se avesse appena visto un alieno. Non perchè fosse la prima volta che entrava dalla sua finestra, anzi, ormai Stiles ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. No, la cosa preoccupante era un'altra, di preciso, il borsone di roba che Derek aveva forzato dalla finestra prima di entrare a sua volta e la domanda che le aveva appena posto in seguito.

“Devo usare la tua doccia.”

Che ovviamente non era una domanda, perchè Derek non domandava, lui al massimo borbottava e poi faceva comunque di testa sua e tu dovevi ubbidire e basta, nel caso di Stiles, anche senza lagnarti troppo. Se avevi fortuna, cosa che oggi a quanto pare non mancava a Stiles, aspettava perlomeno che comprendessi ciò che aveva detto e rispondessi. Stiles, tuttavia, era sicura che qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta, Derek avrebbe finito col fare comunque di testa propria. E se fosse stata una qualsiasi altra cosa, forse Stiles avrebbe solo scrollato le spalle dicendogli di fare davvero come preferiva, ma quello? No, non aveva alcun senso, doveva ricevere anche solo una vaga spiegazione borbottata. O almeno provare a riceverla.

“Perchè?” chiese quindi, girandosi sulla sedia da ufficio su cui era seduta di fronte al pc, interrotta dall'entrata di Derek nel mezzo della scrittura di un compito per scuola.

Derek sbuffò e si avviò in bagno. Fine della fortuna, c'era da aspettarselo. “La mia si è rotta.”

Stiles lo fissò entrare nel bagno della sua stanza ed iniziare a spogliarsi senza neppure chiudere la porta. Stiles si spostò con la sedia abbastanza da essere ancora nascosta, ma tanto da riuscire a godere dello spettacolo di Derek sempre più nudo. Ovviamente, continuò a parlare, perchè una Stiles silenziosa, era sempre causa di sospetti.

“Uno: non sapevo neppure avessi una doccia in quel buco di loft che chiami casa. Due: si può sapere perchè diamine non hai semplicemente chiamato un idraulico?” continuò a macchinetta, mordicchiandosi il labbro quando Derek rimase in mutande e sporgendosi giusto ancora un po' per vedere meglio. “Tre: perchè non sei andato a casa di Scott per...” stava dicendo prima che Derek si togliesse anche l'intimo, dando a Stiles una perfetta visuale del suo deretano, cosa che, l'istante successivo, mentre il mannaro iniziava a voltarsi a causa del gemito sorpreso che le era uscito di bocca, fece perdere l'equilibrio a Stiles, che cadde come una pera cotta sul pavimento, la faccia schiacciata contro il tappeto.

Derek, dal bagno, ridacchiò chiudendo la porta e senza degnarsi di rispondere, come faceva sempre. Stiles si rifiutò per lunghi minuti di alzare la testa da dove era nascosta nel tessuto ruvido del tappeto. Non riusciva a decidersi se fosse il giorno più bello della propria vita o quello più imbarazzante.


End file.
